


Troublemaker

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, Humanstuck, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus decides he has a little brother complex and boy does Eridan know about it. Eridan has all the power in this lil arrangement of theirs but Cronus- He decides enough is enough.<br/><span class="small">((Cronus/Eridan // Implied Sollux/Karkat (but totes obv tho) // Plot creating Sollux/Eridan))</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> [~~Best song.~~](http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Ne7fDwgZQxM) I wanted some teasing sex with a bit of intrigue and some Eridan being a bamf. And I have also read every listed Amporacest fic on AO3. I needed to do something. So I did. Adios.

/\/\/\  
/\/\/\

I was only mucking around with you when I wrapped my arm around you. It was just a small gesture and I thought nothing more of it. And then I woke up in bed with your arms around my waist and clinging to me. You looked so at peace. So out of character yet it was so you.

You, my brother.

And fuck my life sideways when I realized it.

-

I was being affectionate with you again and you just got annoyed but still didn't fully deny it. My hugs that turned jokingly perverted and the small pecks I gave you that I left a bit longer. I wanted to tell you but at the same time I didn't want you to be disgusted by me. It wouldn't have worked either way. I couldn't have one without the other.

And then I kind of did.

-

You grabbed me by the collar and threw me in my room, pushing me to my bed. I was surprised to say the least and then you were standing by the door and locking it.

"Hey bro," I greeted with as straight a face I could manage. You smirked and I felt my heart flutter. You were just gorgeous.

"Hey Cro," you replied with a tilt of your head. I lifted myself off the bed but you held an arm to my neck and straddled me, pressing me down into it.

"Did I eat something of yours again? Because then I am completely sorry. Completely and totally," I tell you. I knew I didn't but any excuse would've done at that point. Anything to get you off of me. You shook your head and that smirk was soon pressed against my lips.

Wasn't exactly the scene I had in mind, nor was it the situation, but you knew I'd react and that I did, grabbing your head and holding it close as I slipped my tongue into your mouth.

You moaned and I was giddy and, just, yes. Finally.

And then you pushed me away and wiped your mouth, leaning back and forcing your weight on my front. It hurt but that pressure was the friction needed to make it feel just great.

"Don't think I don't know you like me Cro," you commented. I gulped and you just splayed your fingers over my chest.

"R-Right. I'll never think that again!" I rush out. You laugh, the sound being a good tablespoon of mischievousness with your natural voice.

"Good," you nod. You kiss my lips, my face in your hands, and then you kiss my chin before unbuckling my pants. I sit up at this point, surprised as fuck.

"Woah! Woah. Eridan, what-?" I back up and am right up against the wall on the other side of the room. You're on the bed, breathing a bit more heavier than normal and licking your chapped lips. I gulp again.

"Don't make me tell everyone how much you love your little bro," you say in a playfully dangerous tone. You're walking up to me and, again, your arm is at my throat. The arm is soon replaced by a hand that begins traveling up and down my neck and under my shirt. I shudder and you remove the article of clothing.

"You wouldn't really tell people, would you?" I finally ask you. You chuckle and kiss the trail of hair that goes to my erection. You then pull down the unbuckled pants down to my knees and proceed to give me the best blowjob ever.

It wasn't what I fantasized which was you blushing and sucking as if you were inexperienced. Of course, I'm inexperienced as hell whereas you weren't. Fuck no, you weren't.

Your cheeks hollowed and you held me down with a hand by the bottom of my chest by where the hem of my boxer-briefs were. You flattened your tongue and sucked at the tip and it was- where did you learn that?!

You popped off and jerked me the rest of the way to my climax with a pleased and superior look on your face. I'm huffing and growling and groaning and you just look up with pretty eyes under hipster glasses.

You get back up, licking your bottom lip again, and help me put my pants back on. You grab my smokes and my lighter, popping a cig in my mouth and lighting the thing for me.

"You're supposed to suck it in when I light it, remember?" you tell me with the smirk in place. We were indoors but I still sucked in and blew out as cool as possible. You laugh and peck my lips.

"If you want things like that to happen again then you should definitely think about doing everything I say," you say, grinding your hip against the space between mine.

"And if I don't?" I decided to ask. I was curious. I wanted to know what you had in store for me if all I wanted was to fuck you. Although I was way too deep in that pool that it was beyond a casual fuck. It was just- a very more than platonic like.

You grip my hair and pull my head back, licking strip of skin on my neck and sucking there.

"I'll tell everyone. Plain and simple. You're ruined and you never get to see the piece of ass you want the most. I divide us and conquer you," you say. Fuck, I wanted to divide and conquer you, was what I wanted to retort with. Instead I nod.

"Fine," I shrug. You chuckle.

"Love you Cro," you sing song jokingly before leaving my room to your one right across from mine. It hurt hearing you say it like that. But this little thing we got going on....was better than nothing

-

We were behind the school building and were making out behind it which was as cliched as the both of us wanted right then. you almost snap my tie by loosening it and I make massive amount of messy creases in your straight clothing by grabbing you everywhere.

You put your tongue in my mouth and your arms around my neck, forcing me against you. I turn us around so you're against the wall and I lift you up against it, kissing the parts of your chest that was showing. You gasp and shudder and I never felt more in power at that moment. But then you decided to reverse those roles and force my shirt off and make us fall to the ground, you on top of me.

We were finally getting hot an heavy, clothed boners grazing each other, and then we heard a prefect come around the corner. You shot up and buttoned up everything, messing up your hair a bit. Without warning you punch me and I wince.

"Punch me back," you ordered. I grabbed your leg and tripped you over instead. I couldn't hit you and you knew that when I reacted the way I did. You scowl.

"Bite me."

That was what you said and I took it literally, biting your semi-bare neck and sucking on it gently. You squirm and rutted against me for just a moment before pushing me off and rolling on top of me again. You punched my gut and pulled my hair back and the prefect ran up to us to separate what he thought was a fight. You mouthed, "Play along," and I just rubbed my chin and kept quiet while you played the seething brother brilliantly although I knew it was an act. It was easy to see through when you smirked and winked and licked your lips the way you did. To others it was like you were about to say something. To me it was a slow and sensual movement with the soul purpose of screwing me over.

When we got back home we continued and had sex.

It was three weeks since our agreement from then.

-

We were the same as always but just a little more. For four months we would just meet up, make out or even fuck. Sometimes we went to bars at some towns next door and would party and fuck later. It was as close as I would ever get to you; being inside of you.

We were at school again and I was exiting class a little later because being a senior requires more work than what you do, even with your honor student status.

I was pretty surprised. There you were, grabbing the collar of Captor and kissing his face off in public. Some people stared while others kind of glared. I could tell that Captor's best friend Vantas was annoyed by your presence. I made my way up to you, nothing in particular in mind, and coughed.

"Oh, hello Cro," you said airily with a small smirk. Captor replicated the smirk but was a bit more subtle. I growl.

"If you could take your hands off of my brother thanks," I tell him. He removed them, hands up in the air and shrugging. I grab your arm.

"We're going home now," I say. You gave me a surprised look.

"Wha- No! Me and Sollux where just about to-."

"I don't want to know what you and your boyfriend are going to do," I spat. Jealousy had firmly planted itself into every emotional nerve in my body. I couldn't see you go with him. You remained stationary and I tried to drag you but you wouldn't move.

"You're overstepping your boundaries Cro," you tell me. I glare at you.

"Hell no! I just don't want to see my brother going out and sucking face with someone-."

"Other than you?" you interrupt. I bit my tongue and you laughed wickedly.

"Grow up Cro. I'm not just yours," you say. "I'm mine. Don't think you ever had me even though we had sex."

You walk away.

I watch you walk away.

Your hands were swinging from side to side as you did so.

Mine were balled into fists.

Tired of being a third wheel, I saw Vantas walk away with a red face and the deepest scowl seemingly permanently placed there. He looked at me and nodded, sniffing and walking to his brother Kankri. I gave a quick and short nod back and looked at his brother who frowned and looked at Sollux and....you being whatever you were.

I got a speeding ticket when I drove away from the scene.

-

You came back home looking tired and satisfied but apparently not satisfied enough seeing as how you came straight into my room, arms around my neck and you kissing my pulse. I ignore you and continue with my homework for once. You scowl and push it away sitting on the desk in front of me.

"Cro, come on," you say with a ghost of a smirk. You lift my chin and kiss me again and this time I respond. I'm kissing your neck, your hardened nipples, your stomach and soon I'm at your pants and I just take them off. You gasp and I suck on your pulsing length through your underwear. I'm holding your thighs apart and my teeth grab the edge of your briefs and pull them down.

I'm suck you in and biting softly at the sides, teeth grazing the crown of your dick and you moan and your head falls back on the window behind you. Your fingers are mixing in with my hair and you're tugging and pulling.

I stop and throw you on the bed. You take off your shirt and crawl up to pull me to you after I take off mine. You kiss me with this beautiful blush and your eyes are sparkling and your breath is hitching and I was having trouble taking off my pants. You help unbuckle them and grab the lube and a condom from the bedside.

And then we fucked. We just fucked and you just kept on want to cum and cum and I had no problem helping you there. If this was how I had to have you then that was fine.

"Cro! Cro" you cried and sobbed and I gave it all fucking to you. Ever cry of 'faster' and 'harder' was met with what you wanted and gasped and choked at the build-up and just released yourself from all that.

"Fuck, Eridan!" I would groan into your shoulder when you held me close and bounced up and down on my dick, milking my cock into your little bucket.

We went at it a couple more times before you ended it with a soft kiss. You lay on my chest and I have my arm around you. I kiss your forehead and spoon you. I saw you smile instead of smirk at me for the first time.

-

At school you're with Captor again. You look at him slyly and he smirks at the flirtation. I turn away, my hand covering my scowling mouth. My head is being banged against a wall.

I ran and I think I saw you look at me run but I couldn't properly look back to check.

I gave up.

-

I saw Vantas crying in the bathroom. He goes to punch me and I realize that we were in the same boat. I explain that to him and I think you'd probably kill me since this wasn't in our arrangement; me telling others. I don't even think you'd think I would even try.

Me and Vanta- Karkat -have a little heart to heart.

"Your brother though?" he sniffs, trying to scowl but still recovering from his sob-fest.

"It's fine if we're not exactly related," I reasoned lamely with a small hurt smirk. He snorts and I turn to him. "But you with Captor?"

"Shut up," he growls. He tucks his knees under his chin and I grab a smoke, offering him one. He shrugs and takes one anyway and I light it for the guy. He sucks in and blows it out without a care in the world, his cheeks tear-streaked. He didn't have what we have when he was with Captor. I could've been in just as bad a state. Revelations.

"He was always there for me in a platonic way. All my break-ups with something to help me through it," he says, sighing. "We had one night he thinks I forgot and I think he forgot and now I don't know. He took an interest with Princey there and I'm left to the sidelines while he's snogging him up." Karkat scowls and I understand that jealously more than anyone at the moment. They had one night. We had many. He had his little bit of happiness which was just because they were together and it just sat there. You kept feeding me portions of that and I fell deeper into that belief that you would return those feelings.

How was I not as bad as Karkat?

I finish my smoke and put it out. We shook hands and left, never to speak of it again.

-

You're waiting for me at the gate when school's ending for the day. You have a smoke in one hand and your bag in the other. I look uninterested and walk on while you scowl.

"Cro~," you sneered in song. I ignore you again I think I saw you frown and bite your lip. I'd like to believe so but I think it was just because I was ignoring you.

"Cronus," you say softly. If they could then my ears would probably perk up but instead my head shifts slightly but I still walk to my car. I open your door before going to my driver's seat.

We drove home with you tapping impatiently on the window. I just wanted to hit you and then kiss you and then make you understand that I was so fucking in love with you. But you already knew that so there was no point.

When we arrive home you slam both the car door and your bedroom door and stalk away. I fixed up the old car's engine before doing my homework and you still didn't interrupt me for anything.

I think I was crushed then and there.

-

It was a Sunday and you weren't angry at me. Instead you were curled up in my lap and hugging my waist. I didn't know what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked. I couldn't really recognize my own voice since I hardly used it around you. You shrugged nonchalantly.

"I broke up with Sol. Or he broke up with me. Or both. It was a mutual agreement," you said. You sit up and quickly pinned me to the couch and I was completely lost.

"Wha-?" You shushed me, pressing a finger to my lip and straddling my waist.

"Speaking of arrangements..." you purred. I shook my head and you looked surprised when I got up to leave. You pulled my arm and my hand was in yours. It was my turn to be surprised.

"I thought we weren't a thing," I said. You frown and looked as though you were conflicted about it. I knew where I stood but you were just- You were something.

"I miss you," you say. I chuckle and kiss your hand before pulling it away.

"And I missed you," I said with a sad smile. I backed up and walked away. Like I do.

-

Well that wasn't the end of it actually. You pounced on me and made sure your arms were tightly around my neck and you kissed me, roughly and like you needed it. For once you needed me and that thought made me smirk because I won.

Your legs were around my waist and I pushed you against the wall. You were rutting against me and I was trying to balance you. Even through the clothes I would thrust forward, remembering when we were 'together'. I knew you could feel it and I knew you loved it because you were forcing your ass down and grinding right on me.

Our kisses grew messy and sloppy but also very wet and noisy. The flat of your tongue met mine and I sucked it in, teasing the sensitive part underneath. Your hands clawed at my back, running around up and down it and my chest. I latch onto your neck and your ear lobe and focus on make sure to hold you close. Your moans are louder and you sound like you're trying to hold it in.

I unbuckle my belt and you try moving to get your pants off.

"Lube?" you asked. I shook my head and made so many marks on your neck. It was great.

"Let's go up to- oh yes- your room now thennn- oh fuck Cronus!" you moaned as I teased those erogenous zones of yours. I nod and you detached yourself from me, dragging me up to my room, both of us practically running and just excited.

We entered and I slammed the door, pinning you to it. You push me and I slammed you back against the door each time and just breath you in and kiss you. You push me off and we're tripping over each other into a pile on the bed and all our clothes are coming off.

I roll us over and hover on top of you, licking up from your navel to your neck. You shudder and your slender cock is weeping. I gently tug at it, slowly stroking it. You gasp and thrust into it.

"Mmm- I definitely missed this the mmo-ost! Ah! Fuck!" you mewl. I grunt and nod, reaching to my bedside. You beat me to it and hold it behind your back.

"On your back now," you tell me. I was too slow for you and you pushed me down instead. You made small kisses down to where my mind was at the moment. My cock was pulsing and fuck I wanted you.

"I missed it a lot," you murmured into the tip. I breath through my teeth and you take it all, bring your head back up and just bobbing up and down. My balls felt so fucking tight and I was just going to burst.

"Ah, fuck," I say lowly. I'm hissing all types of profanities. You sometimes hum at the back of your throat and I'm left grabbing your head and thrusting into your mouth.

You grab the base and massage small circles into it and I came in your mouth with a short cry. You lick your lips and stroke me back to my original hardness.

"Now you can have this," you say, handing me the tube of lube. I squeeze a good bit out since it has been a while. My fingers and cock are slicked up but you take my hand, guiding it to your entrance and making me finger-fuck you. I make good use of this small situation and stretch you out for me, sucking on a nipple while you're hovering over me, hands on the headboard. My teeth pull at your nipple and the first squirting release of cum from you occurred. I smirk and bite at your chest and shoulder but mostly your neck since you were especially turned on by it.

"Oh fuck- me- Cro!" you pant. I give a muffled 'yeah' and take my fingers out of you, running my had under your balls and up the underside of you dick. We shift positions so that I would take you from behind.

I'm thrusting my way into you, arms around your waist and hand fucking your cock.

"Mmm- Yeah! Fuck! Cro!" you pant. My head is resting next to your and I could feel your arms shake, close to turning to jelly.

"Please hurry and finish me!" you cry, "Take me! Hurry!"

You sounded so erotic. It was too hot. I wanted to just devour you all by myself.

"You're needy this time," I grunt out. I hist you hard again and yelp. "Ah- fuck Eridan!"

"Shut up and please keep moving!" you sob. You're on your elbows and biting your forearm. There was no point telling me to keep moving. I would.

"You feel so fucking great. So fucking hot around me," I groan. You whimper but can't do much with me behind you. Perfect.

"Cro, I'm not gonna last- yes-yes-yes!"

"I'm gonna cum inside you Eridan," I ground out. you kept whimpering 'yes' and I picked up the pace and just went as far in as possible, letting the pressure out and filling your stomach up with me. You cum all over the bed and it quickly soaks into the sheets. I pull out and collapse, breathing heavily and reach to grab my smokes.

"Wow. Fuck," you breathe, grabbing the sticks for me. I light one and chuck the lighter away, puffing it slowly, still out of breath.

"Yeah. Wow," I agreed. You chuckle and climb on top of me, laying down on my chest. You grab the smoke and have your own bit, blowing it on me. I blink.

"You look really hot when you do that," I say. You chuckle again.

"You look really hot like this," you smirk. I smirk right back and then there was silence except for our breathing.

"So?"

"So?" you respond.

"I like you Eridan," I look at you. You turn away with a small blush but I still stared at you intently. "I'm quite sure I might love you-."

"You're a fucking idiot then," you said, inhaling in and walking up to the window to blow it out.

"I want to know if we are ever going to be together," I say firmly. "I need to know if you're just sleeping with me, building up this little hope that I have, just to destroy it."

"You're a fucking idiot," you scoff. "I'm not going to belong to anyone."

"I don't want you dammit, I fucking need you!"

I actually shouted it and you hold your arm and look away.

"Well...." you mutter. You turn to me. "I guess I need you too."

I get up from the bed and wrap my arms around your waist. Leaning in, I kiss you.

You kiss me.

Now this is as good as it gets.

-

We continue everything we did before except a bit more often and a shit ton for carefully.

We pass Karkat and Captor. You share a smirk with him and Karkat is blushing and giving me a small smile. I smile back at him but give a skeptical look at Captor. He winks and holds Karkat a bit closer. I nod and he nods back.

You whistle something and I turn to you, jogging to catch up since you walked away.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Hmm?" you raise a brow, still smirking.

"You planned everything," I said, realizing it all. "You sly fucking-."

"You love me," you interrupt, pulling my tie and putting your face up to mine.

"Yeah, I do," I mutter.

And we left the school grounds a bit happier and a lot later than the others.

/\/\/\  
/\/\/\

**Author's Note:**

>  **WW:** ....  
>  **WW:** So fucking pleased.  
>  **WW:** So, motherfucking, pleased.  
>  **WW:** Eridan my babbu. And you too Cronus. Fucking love. Yessss.


End file.
